


aches and pains

by imposterhuman



Series: winteriron week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Flirty Bucky Barnes, Flirty Tony Stark, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prosthetics, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winteriron Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Bucky’s whole body was tight with agony, all emanating from his stupid metal arm. He had messed it up during training, then proceeded to mess it up worse when he tried to fix it himself. It was all he could do not to pass out with the pain.It was like someone had stuck his arm in a blender. Realistically, he knew that it was definitely a solvable problem (Tony Stark was his mechanic, after all), but he couldn’t think through the flashbacks of HYDRA cutting it off.





	aches and pains

**Author's Note:**

> for winteriron week day 5: prosthetic arms
> 
> enjoy!

Bucky’s whole body was tight with agony, all emanating from his stupid metal arm. He had messed it up during training, then proceeded to mess it up worse when he tried to fix it himself. It was all he could do not to pass out with the pain.

It was like someone had stuck his arm in a blender. Realistically, he knew that it was definitely a solvable problem (Tony Stark was his mechanic, after all), but he couldn’t think through the flashbacks of HYDRA cutting it off. 

Bucky wasn’t sure how he had made it to Tony’s workshop in his state. He fell against the doors, almost tumbling to the ground when they opened. Tony spun to face him from where he was on the phone, face paling as he took in Bucky’s condition.

“Pep, I’m going to have to call you back,” he said quickly, gesturing for FRIDAY to end the call. He strode over to Bucky, who was on the verge of losing consciousness. “Bucky, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Arm,” Bucky said through gritted teeth. He knew it wasn’t that helpful, but it was all he could get out around the screams building in his throat. 

“I’ll fix it, I promise. DUM-E, screwdriver,” Tony barked.

Bucky didn’t doubt it. He trusted Tony, more than anyone. Both he and his arm were safe with Tony. That thought calmed the incoming flashback. “I know,” he whispered.

Tony’s robot wheeled in instantly, carrying a toolbox. Tony dug for half a second before coming up with the right tool. He didn’t waste any time, just dove right into the mechanics. “I’m going to turn the arm off. It’ll feel like dead weight, but it won’t hurt anymore.”

“Do it,” said Bucky, fists clenched. Another second, and the pain disappeared. Only phantom echoes ran up his arm. Bucky almost cried in relief. 

“How’s that?” asked Tony. “Is that better?”

“I could literally kiss you,” Bucky said frankly. “I mean, uh…”

“Put a pin in that, soldier,” if Bucky hadn’t been looking, he wouldn't have seen the slight flush staining Tony’s cheeks. He had never pegged Tony- the man who could drive a nun to sin- for a blusher, but he couldn’t say that he was disappointed in being wrong. “Let’s get you fixed up first.”

“If you say so, doll,” Bucky winked, never one to be one-upped. 

Tony shook his head, fondly exasperated. “That how you talk to all the boys?” he said, carefully pulling a torn wire out of Bucky’s arm.

“Only the really pretty ones.”

“Shush up and hold my screwdriver,” Tony was blushing again, deeper this time. 

Bucky obliged, taking the tool Tony handed him while Tony did something complicated that Bucky had no hope of understanding. He had another tool clenched between his teeth and grease smeared on his cheekbone. Bucky wasn’t sure how a grown man could be classified as both adorable and sexy at the same time. He was pretty sure it was a combination of the fluffy hair and the killer biceps on display from the tank top Tony was wearing. Whatever it was, it was absolutely killing Bucky.

Tony connected something and the arm came online again. “How does it feel?” he asked, fussing. “Any pain?”

“None,” Bucky shook his head. “You’re amazing, doll.”

“It was a simple fix,” Tony denied, going to turn back to his work.

“You’re amazing,” repeated Bucky, grabbing Tony’s chin with his newly repaired metal hand. Before he could lose his nerve, he pressed his lips to Tony’s.

Tony melted into the kiss, winding his hands through Bucky’s hair and tugging him closer. He kissed like a drowning man, like Bucky was the air he needed. Bucky lost himself in the motion, closing his eyes and reveling in the fondness he felt for the other man.

When he finally needed to breathe, he drew back regretfully. Tony stared at him, dazed.

“I promised you a kiss, didn’t I?” he said. “Consider it a thank you for all the arm repairs you’ve done.”

Tony visibly collected himself. “Just one kiss?” he raised an eyebrow. “I see how much my services are worth to you.”

“You’re right,” Bucky conceded, leaning forward and trapping Tony against the desk with his body. “Let me give you a proper thank you.”

Safe to say, neither of them left the lab for a long while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile :)
> 
> come visit me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
